


Three hearts are better than two

by indiwhite



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiwhite/pseuds/indiwhite
Summary: Normal doesn't exist in the small town of Riverdale. Not in ways you'd expect, not anywhere.It normally drives new citizens away, never looking back. But if you manage to stay then I applaud you, because you'll have to deal with the upside down, crazy round about way the town runs.When there's news of a new student in the town everyone assumes they won't last very long. But when Riley white stays, giving off a vibe of her own crazy, perhaps she can fit it, showing certian someones who she really is.





	1. Where did she even come from?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, I've been wanting to do a character insert Riverdale fic for ages, and I cracked and did it. So umm, enjoy!

Riverdale. It sounds like something out of a clitchè teen tv show, which we all know it is. But, perhaps its another universe, perhaps when someone is able to write a book, a movie script, even a fanfiction they are actually grabbing a glimpse into another universe, one where all these events are true, where they all happened. So, when we say Riverdale is just some teen tv show, perhaps it actually a whole other universe, perhaps all the events we see on tv, and we read in fanfictions such as this one, perhaps it is really happening. 

Riley white. Who was she? Where did she come from? A riverdale newbie, a mystery yet to unfold. Its crazy to think that people, and worlds can collide, to bring people and their stories together. So lets go to this girl, lets see where she is. Lets find out who she is

A wednesday morning at Riverdale high, serpents and bulldogs finally able to get along. Its about time really, especially after the hbic of riverdale high hooked up with a serpent. 

Anyway, Wednesday morning, serpents and bulldogs pushing each other around, the bookworm "nerd" students in the library, the softball team practicing on the yard, the vixens walking out of the locker rooms after their early morning practice. 

A certian brown haired bluish green eyed girl shows up at the school gates. Normally a new kid would go unnoticed by the students of the school. But today, well she was very much noticed, as you normally are when you show up on horseback to your first day at school, with another older woman also following behind on horseback. 

So, when the two horses enter the school gates, everyone turns to the two, immediate whispers and gasps spread through the school. The girl just chuckles, stopping her horse and slides off. The older woman tales the girls horse as calls out, "good luck". The girl nods, calling back a thanks before adjusting the satchel around her shoulder and the camera bag around her neck. She walks through the crowd of students, making her way into the school building and to the office. That smirk remained on her face all the way their.

She receives her timetable from the lady at the front office, and nods when she's told that there will be someone to show her around. So she waits, leaning against the wall when a tanned dark haired girl walks towards her, a smirk also on the girls face that us matched by the new girls.

"I'm Veronic, I'll be showing you around around this sorry school. You are?" Veronica asks, sighing as the girl chuckles 

"Riley, Riley White", she answers, studying the girl carefully. She seemed classy, like an ex daddy's girl that went rouge, as you'd have to be rouge if you looked like veronica and lived in Riverdale. She nods, Veronica smirking again as she leads Riley down the many hallways

When the tour comes to a stop, they're in the gym, Veronica seeming to be waiting for someone.

"Thanks mate. I think I remember everything", she answers, her Australian accent thick and Veronica chuckles. "Australian hey? Sexy" the girl jokes, and Riley rolls her eyes as a blonde girl in a pastel blue sweater walks over to Veronica.

"Hey Ronnie, who's this?", the girl asks, and Veronica takes the girls hand in her own. The blonde blushes slightly, and Riley takes note of that before answering for Veronica.

"I'm Riley. It's great to meet ya", she smiles lopsidedly at Veronica and the girl before Veronjca speaks again, a bright smile on her face

"This is Betty Cooper, my girlfriend". The girl- Betty looks at Veronica nervously 

"Ronnie, I told you not to introduce me like that", she whines, and the slightly shorter girl laughs, leaning on Betty as she wraps her arms around her waist. Riley's smile widens. Proud huh? Impressive, though this girl must be new to the whole dating girls thing, Riley could tell. Even someone who was shy didn't act like that around their girlfriend.

"New to this, I take it?" Riley speaks what she's thinking, and Betty and Veronica look up at her in suprise, before Betty nods, her mouth hanging open in suprise still.

"Y-yeah", Betty manages to spit out, making both Veronica and Riley giggle slightly.

"I can tell when someone's knew to the whole gay dating thing" she continues, and the bell goes to signal for home room. Riley sighs, a groan escaping her causing the two other girls to laugh. She wishes them goodbye as she jogs out of the gym, scanning the halls to find her home room. 

She slips into the classroom right on time, taking a seat at the back, behind a group of serpents and a red head. They all watch her take a seat, mumbles continuing until the teacher quietens them all. She leans bavk in her chair, and answers with a "here" when the teacher calls her name. Then the bell goes for first period, and she heads for her multi media arts class.

She opens the door, looking down and walking to a seat as the students already there raise an eyebrow at her, but go back to work. The same redhead sat at a seat on a bench, a serpent with pink streaks through her hair sat next to her. The red head had a sektch pad and pencils and sat in front of her, while the serpent had a camera sat in front of her, fiddling with it. Riley places both her satchel and her camera bag out, before she talks with the teacher about what she has to do.

She's arrived halfway through the unit so she's allowed to do what she wants for this assignment, pretty much having free reign over what she wants to do. She nods, taking her sketchbook out of her satchel and camera out of its bag. She then moves to an empty bench, and begins to flip through the book, drawings in a cartoonist style littering the pages, she takes a picture or two of the ones she likes, the red head and pinkett watching her from across the room. 

She eventually finishes with the sketch book she puts it down, dissapearing out of the room. The pink haired serpent follows her out with her own camera. Riley walks to the oval, asking permission and instantly getting it when she asks to be allowed to snap a few shots of the football team practicing. She gets to work, taking pictures of the players. The serpent watching her raises an eyebrow, approaching the girl once she sees she's done. 

"Hey" the girl says, Riley turning to face her.

"Oh hey there", she answers simply, a smile on her lips as she slips the camera strap back around her neck for safety. 

"You're the new girl, right?", she asks her, before adding "I'm Toni, Toni Topaz".

Riley nods, studying the girl as she takes her all in. Pink streaks in hair, she's rather short, serpent Jacket, hanging out with that girl with the red head. This girl, along with many other students she had met today intrigued her.

"Well, as you may know I'm Riley, Riley", she sighs before adding her last name, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she says it, "White". Toni nods, raising an eyebrow at the girl's reaction to her own last name. Riley ignores it, biting her bottom lip with a shake of her head. 

"Long story Topaz. Come on, we should head back", she walks off, and Toni sighs before following. This new girl, she was oh so different to what Toni was used to. 

They make their way back to the classroom, Toni heading back to the red head's side and Riley taking a seat as she fishes through her bag, pulling out a small laptop. She removes the sd card from her camera, placing it into the laptop before getting to work. Toni watches the girl for the rest of the lesson, the girl besides her tilting her head before continuing the sketch she had started. 

When the bell goes for lunch Riley stands, packing up her things and walking out of the room. Toni follows her, telling the other that she'll find her soon. She jogs after Riley, finding the brown haired girl at her locker, placing her laptop away, her camera bag remaining around her neck. 

"Hey, new girl. You wanna come sit with my group at lunch?" She offers, Riley looking at her in suprise. But she nods, accepting the offer

"Umm sure, thanks", she follows Toni into the lunch room, watching as the girl walks towards a large group of students, recognising two of them as Betty and Veronica, and another as the red head that seemed glued to Toni's side. 

Toni takes a seat next to said red head, offering the girl a seat on her other side. Riley smiles, taking a seat next to Toni as she looks back at the rest of the group, who where looking at her. 

"This is Riley, as you may know", Toni speaks, and continues  
"This is Cheryl Blossom, aka Cherry Bombshell", the red head- Cheryl, smiles, it's more like a smirk really. Toni continues again

"That's Archie Andrews", she points to another red head, this time a boy, "that's Kevin", a brown haired boy, "Jughead", Riley raises an eyebrow at the name and Jughead rolls his eyes. "Sweet Pea and Fangs", Riley nods again at the names, "and I'm guessing you've met B & V". She finishes at the blonde and raven haired girls, and Riley nods. 

"So, White, tell us about yourself", Cheryl says, sitting in Toni's lap on a chair. They had moved to the student lounge. Archie was sitting on the arm of a chair, Jughead on the floor, Betty in Veronica's lap. Kevin sat next to Riley on the floor, opposite Jughead. 

"Alright. Umm well let's see", she sticks her tounge out, something she seemed to do often when she was in a train of though.  
"Alright, well as you know I'm Australian, obvious really. Umm I'm 17, I love horses and big dogs. By the way this feels like a class introduction", Jughead snorts. "I'm a practicing cartoonist and photographer, along with writer", she catches the interest of Jughead with the writer part.

"Umm what's more interesting? Uh", she glances to B and V before continuing.  
"I'm gay, as some of you may have guessed", Kevin high fives Veronica, Riley rolling her eyes. Toni and Cheryl look to each other with a smirk before turning back to Riley. 

"Aaand I am single, unfortunate for me I suppose. I had a girlfriend back in Aus, didn't work out. That's about it", she finishes, glancing around the group of students. They all seemed satisfied, except for a certain Topaz, who was looking at her with a questioning look. Riley shakes her head as if to say "later" before the bell goes once again. She stands, walking away from the group quickly. 

The rest of the day passes uneventfully, Riley dragging herself from class to class. Although, that afternoon she gets called to the office, the principal seeming to have gotten word of her photography skills and had a project for her. 

She was excited, something to do that afternoon. So she manages the last class of hers for the day, modern history (bleh, ancient history is so much more interesting). At the end of the day she walks to the gym, entering and is met with a group of girls, a few of them she recognised, in a cheerleaders uniform. Cheryl turns to her, raising an eyebrow

"What are you doing here, Australian bat?" She asks, the insult really rather weak. Riley laughs, before answering.

"Relax red, principal Wetherbee has me taking pictures of the different clubs". Cheryl sighs, Toni smirking as Betty and Veronica giggle to each other. 

"Fine, just stay out of the way", Cheryl says, before getting her group ready. Riley steadied her camera before they start, snapping shots of the girls all through practice. 

At the end of it, the group of girls walked over, the few she knew stopped in front of her. Betty was smiling, her hand in Veronica's, as per usually. Toni and Cheryl stood there, smirking at her.  
"What?" Riley asks, giving the two a confused look as Betty and Veronica turn and head into the locker room. 

"Enjoy that?" Cheryl asks, making Toni's smirk grow. Riley face palms, groaning, making the two giggle.

"Really? You went there?" She asks, the two smirking down at her as she continues to pack up.

"We did", Toni answers, before grabbing Cheryl's hand and pulling her into the locker room. Riley rolls her eyes, standing and walking out of the gym, walking home. It took ages, but she made it. She ignores the woman's questions as she walks past her into her room. 

She collapses onto her bed, a smirk crossing her lips. Well, Riverdale high. That was rather interesting wasn't it. Much more interesting then back home, much more eventful. So much more fun.


	2. Parties are cliche (but I'll go anyway)

Well, its a Thursday. Thursday morning, second day at Riverdale high for Riley. Lets see what she's doing, and hopefully she isn't late.... never mind. 

Riley groans, running around the house grabbing her books, throwing her shoes on. Seriously? Late on the second day of school? What is this, some type of cringy teen comedy? (Maybe....)

"I'm taking the car!" The girl calls, not waiting for an answer before she throws her stuff into the passenger seat of the ute and starting it, backing out of the yard. She sighs, another groan escaping her as she drives to school, hoping her aunty wouldn't be too mad at her stealing the car from her.

She arrives with about ten minutes to spare, sighing greatfully. She rushes into the student lounge, everyone looking up at her.

"Didn't think you where gonna make it", Kevin says, everyone nodding in agreement. She shakes her head.

"I forgot to reset my alarm for this place's time", everyone laughs at this, Riley huffing as she sits down on the floor.   
"Shut up. Jet lagged, I can still use that as an excuse", she huffs out, looking around the group. Jughead wasn't there, neither was Archie. She doesn't ask, simply shrugging it off.

The group chats for a while, Kevin bringing up some southside guy he was seeing, and everyone groans, trying to remind him how badly it had ended every other time. Toni brings up last girlfriends and boy toys, really just to tease Cheryl. Betty laughs, laying against Ronnie. 

Riley had zoned out, laying on the floor as her hair splayes out along the carpet.   
"Hello? Rye?" She looks up at the nickname, raising an eyebrow. It was Ronnie who had said it, and it caused her to smirk. Betty huffs, slightly jealous, but Ronnie takes her hand to reassure her. 

"What?" The brown haired girl asks, pushing herself up from the floor. 

"Party tonight, Friday is a day off for teachers meetings", the raven haired girl answers, and Riley crosses her arms. 

"This sounds like a bad idea. It'll end up like one of those scenes on tv where it's a game of spin the bottle, it lands on me, I kiss someone and mess up someone's relationship", (woah, no, whaaaat???) she says, watching as Betty cringes slightly from a memory, Veronica and Cheryl also looking down. 

"See, I'm spot on something there-"

"But" Kevin adds for her

"But, I'll come anyway", Kevin high fives Toni causing Riley to laugh. She stands, ready to head to call. 

"I'll see ya'll round then?" With that she leaves to her classes. 

Wow, a party. This really was cliche, but it would be fun? Besides, she didn't want to kiss anyone. She'd never kissed anyone before, so it'd be awkward as fuck if she had to admit that to anyone tonight. That'd definitely be embarrassing, she'd definitely never hear the end of that one. 

XX

"Alright, I'll see y'all later, if I can find my way that is", she says waving goodbye to the group, giving Archie Andrews a high five goodbye. She'd learnt why him and Beanie boy were absent earlier, they were at Jughead's place, helping his dad fix a rusted hole in one of the walls of the trailer. 

"Ring me if you get lost", Betty says, smiling kindly. Riley smile back happily, nodding her head. 

"Will do Betts, make sure y'all are there on time though, cause if I'm late you lot have no excuses. I'm kind of always late so kind of always sorry" anyway". She laughs, shaking her head at Kevin as she walks off, pulling herself into the ute and drives home. 

XX

"What the fuck am I meant to wear?" She huffs to herself, digging through the boxes of clothes that have yet to be unpacked. She sighs, staring at the now mess of clothes that she'd thrown across the room. A party, her first in a new town, first time with friends outside of school. She had to make a good impression. 

But Riley was one for, well, certainly gave interesting first impressions. With her friends back home she flirted, rather obviously, with any of them. Not to mention the flirting wasn't entirely... uh, child friendly. Though who could blame her when she had so many good opportunities. 

"Riley, I told you-" her aunt's scenetce is cut short when she spots the complete mess of a room. Riley smiles sheepishly

"Party, clothes, uh-" she cuts herself off, deciding it was better if she stopped here than try to continue this awkward string of words that seemed to be coming out of her mouth. 

"Right, well them I won't ask what you want for dinner", her aunt says, shrugging. Riley rolls her eyes, and her aunt raises an eyebrow at the younger girl. 

"I'll take that as a have fun". With that, the door is shut in the woman's face, leaving her to sigh and walk off. This was different to the neice she was used to. But who was she to complain, at least she seemed to be getting over her brothers bad parenting job. 

XX

Having decided on a pair of some black sporty shorts (she didn't even play sports, they were just comfy), and a dark blue cropped top, she pulls on her jacket around herself and pushed herself out of the ute. Wow, this was an im-fucking-pressive looking building, that was for sure. Perhaps the Veronica daddy issues thing was spot on, in a town like Riverdale Riley didn't think you just bought a place like this. 

With an awkward smile from the escort at the enteryway, who's name she learnt was Smithers, she finds her way to the two massive double doors. She pushes them open, coming face to face with a massive group of people. She spotted some in leather jackets, some reading "pretty poisons", with an appropriate purple rose symbol on the back, and others with a snake symbol, reading "southside serpents". 

This was already interesting. Gangs? Really? What had she gotten herself into. Though before she could even try to look around she's grabbed by the arm and dragged to a group of firmilair looking faces. She turns to see it was none other than Kevin Keller who'd spied her and brought her over. 

With her hands in her pockets she walks closer to the group, the members consisting of Veronica, Betty, Archie, Cheryl, and Kevin, obviously. One Toni and Jughead were missing. 

"Where's-" before she could finish Betty points to a certain pink haired girl, a poisons jacket on her shoulders, surrounded by a couple of serpents. She then moves to point to Jughead, a serpent Jacket on his shoulders. 

"Alright, noted. But why have I never seen them talk to each other, like ever?" Cheryl scoffs, making Riley look to Betty confused. When the Blonde doesn't answer Kevin steps it. 

"Jughead kicked Cheryl and Toni off the serpents for theft. So Toni and Cheryl formed the pretty poisons. It didn't help that it was Toni's grandad who originally the one who formed the serpents, and Jughead wouldn't let her have a leadership role. It's been tense lately". Riley's eyes widen, her gaze switching between the two gangs. 

So that's why they never talked. Also noted. 

"The serpents are low lives anyway", Cheryl says, trying to defend her gang of girls as the upper. 

"Cheryl", Betty's tone is full of warning, and says plenty. 

"Oh hush cousin Betty, now, shall we?" She smiles, making her way to Toni to pull her into her embrace, before the two start dancing.   
Veronica and Betty follow, leaving Archie, Kevin and Riley to talk before even both Archie and Kevin are dancing together. 

The girl stands there by herself, her dance skills rather unimpressive. She waits, silently, watching the people dance. She sighs, shaking her head. She was lonely, she'd admit that. But maybe she'd have better luck in Riverdale. 

XX

"Circle! Now!" Ronnie was standing in the middle of the living room, holding an empty plastic bottle in her hands. Nearly everyone had gone home by now, leaving a group that consisted of Moose, sweet pea, fangs, peaches, Kat, Kevin, Archie, Jughead, Betty, Cheryl, Toni, Ronnie obviously and Riley herself. 

The girl groans, pushing herself towards Ronnie with an awkward expression. Well, this will be interesting.   
They gather together in a circle, Riley pushed in between Betty and Kat.   
Ronnie smirks, looking at the girl from next to Betty as she holds out the bottle. She should have seen this coming really, going first. Ronnie was menacing, cheeky, but dangerous. 

She takes the bottle, and looks around the group. Well, here goes, time to fess up.  
"Uh, would this be a bad time to say that.... I've never kissed anybody". The reaction is immediate, some laughing while others giggle. She looks down at her lap, feeling the heat rising from her neck onto her cheeks. She swallows, looking up and wincing slightly before coming up with some comeback to them all. 

"Guess whoever this lands on gets to experience my very inexperienced kissing skills", most of the boys kept laughing, knowing they were safe from this. The girls of the other hand, many of them cringed slightly. Riley laughs, shaking her head as she places the bottle onto the ground. 

"Lets see which one of you girls gets to experience what I'm all about", she was a confident person, aside from never having kissed someone her truth or dare experience had been interested. From being asked to lap dance a friend of hers in a pool, licking a window, to being asked what her kink was. Surely it wasn't going to be that bad, was it?.

With a flick of the wrist the bottle is spun, it's lid flying past people before it began to slow down.   
It finally stopped, and Riley looked up from it to see who it had landed on. And she smirks back, when she spots a smirking peaches looking at her. The rest of the group shuffles back, allowing the Australian to crawl over to the pretty poisen member.

The girl stops just in front of peaches, both girls still smirking.   
Peaches shuffles forward, causing an unexpecting grey eyes girl to fall into her lap. Peaches laughs with the rest of the group, and Riley huffs. 

"Oh, lets see where this goes", with that she leans forwards, capturing the other girls lips with her own. She closes her eyes, feeling peaches' hand on the back of her neck. She places her palms again the girls thighs for support, before breaking apart a few seconds later.   
Instead of a smirk, a smile appears onto her face. Everyone claps for her, and she rubs the back of her neck before she pushes herself out of Peaches' lap. She smiles again, Peaches smiling back at her. 

"I'm impressed", Ronnie says, smirking. Riley rolls her eyes, but that smile doesn't leave her face. Alright, she had to admit, that wasn't too bad for a first kiss. 

"Can we move on now, please?" She asks, pushing the bottle towards Cheryl, who takes it with a smirk. 

XX

she kisses a few more people, or more than a few. It turns into some sorta of pick and choose kissing game. So, uh, at this point in time she's kissed Ronnie (that was enjoyable), Betty (the poor girl didn't know what to do), and Kat. Toni and Cheryl had avoided her, lucky for them. The two smirked at her, causing her to roll her eyes. 

"You know, I'm getting pretty good at this", she says, leaning back against a couch cushion as she watches Archie kiss jughead. She laughs, drunk on the atmosphere around her. This was fun, a whole lot of fun, more fun than she thought it'd be. Granted, she may get a lot of teasing from this lot about it later, but it was totally worth it.   
And to be honest, this was either gonna be her first kiss, or in either a game of truth or dare or when she's thirty, so this was probably the best of the latter. 

She sighs, shuffling out of the way to switch spots with Veronica so she could kiss her girlfriend. Betty giggles, placing a hand of Ronnie's cheek before they kiss. Riley sighs, a feeling of slight jealously coming over her.   
Apparently her sigh was louder than she thought, that or the way she longingly watched the rest of the couples in the room because she's pushed over slightly by an elbow in her ribs. 

"Ow, what?" She turns, realising that her new seat was next to one Antonitte, Cheryl on Toni's other side.   
"Do you mind?" The female huffs, crossing her arms over her chest as she rights herself. 

"Nope", they both answer, and the girl rolls her eyes, raising an eyebrow

"As much as I love being elbowed in he ribs, cause it's so much fun, what was that for", she asks, pushing herself upright again as she watches the two. 

"I know that look", is Toni's answer, and Riley stares at her blankly. This causes an eye roll from both girls. 

"The look you're giving everyone", she answers the girls confused look, and Riley nods, defeated. She sighs, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"Romance is about the thing I'm about 0% good at", she says, the sentence awkwardly worded. 

"We can help with that, if you want", the pinkette offers, and Riley rolls her eyes. 

"Sure you can Toni, sure". The doubt given by Riley seems to annoy the two others, and they take it as a challange. 

"Follow". It's simple, thats all instructions given before Cheryl and Toni stand to retrieve their coats. Riley follows, pulling on her own and then they're out the door. 

Where the fuck are they going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm, yeah, heh, haven't updated/published since october.... Uh, I've had this in my drafts since december..... please don't kill meh. I'm sorry, school killed me end of last year and then grade 11 has been crazy. But now we have a certain virus wich is going to give me a lot of free time, so I'll post more, I promise


End file.
